Один день из жизни Призрака
by russomaha
Summary: Как выглядит день из жизни Призрака? AU Юмор абсурда. Вся соль - в концовке.


**Disclaimer****:** Увы, **«Призрак оперы»** мне не принадлежит. И правильно - он должен принадлежать миру. Более того, ниже представлен всего лишь перевод сумасшедшей истории **A Day in the Life of the Phantom** за авторством **The Lark**. Поскольку данный сайт не позволяет выкладывать ссылки, пожалуйста, воспользуйтесь поиском.

* * *

><p><strong>Глава 1: Ёшкина кошка<strong>

Эрика разбудила бьющая в цимбалы мартышка. Чертов будильник! Он в раздражении шарахнул им о стену и натянул одеяло на голову.

Но стоило ему снова закрыть глаза, как на него вспрыгнула рассерженная кошка. Пришлось с неохотой вывалиться из гроба.

- Ладно, ладно, сдаюсь… - Обняв на прощание плюшевого мишку, Призрак натянул свои любимые сине-желтые гетры. Но стоило ему выбрать подходящую сорочку, как кошка выхватила ее у него из рук и негодующе распустила на лоскутки.

Призрак смерил ее сердитым взглядом.

- Что? Ты что-то имеешь против моего чувства вкуса?

Кошка мяукнула.

Эрик почувствовал себя оскорбленным.

- Ладно. Что бы _ты_ предложила?

Кошка скользнула в гардероб и вынырнула с черной шляпой и плащом в зубах.

- Фу! – заканючил Призрак. – Мне так надоело носить черное! Тебе не кажется, что немного цвета меня оживит?

Кошка зашипела.

Эрик топнул ногой.

– Что? Если я - эксцентричное страшилище, что живет в подземельях Оперы, я обязан одеваться, как гот?

Кошка попросту выплюнула плащ и выжидающе уставилась на него. Наконец, он наклонился и поднял одежду.

- Ладно, - прорычал он, - да кто ты такая, в конце концов? Моя мать?

Стоя в дверях, дарога с некоторой озабоченностью наблюдал данную сцену. - Опять пререкаешься с кошкой, Эрик?

- Ну и что? – нахмурился Призрак. - Ты ведешь задушевные беседы со своим хомячком!

Надир явно смутился. - Не вмешивай сюда Пусика!

- Пусика? - Эрик вопросительно приподнял бровь. - А куда делся Пупсик?

На глаза Надира навернулись слезы. - Он безвременно скончался.

- Господи, Надир, это уже который? Пять хомячков за шесть месяцев! Это не считая несчастной золотой рыбки. – Он указал на стул. – Присаживайся. – Они оба сели, но стоило им устроится поудобнее, как кошка вновь зашипела. Эрик явно занервничал. – Э, ей не нравится, когда забираются на диван с ногами.

Надир подскочил и направился к двери. - Ну все, я пошел. Я… э… мне нужно навестить кладбище домашних животных! Да, именно так. Увидимся, Эрик.

- Видишь, что ты натворила? - Эрик печально вздохнул, буравя взглядом кошку. - Я остался совсем без друзей, все из-за тебя!

В ответ кошка лишь посмотрела на него с каменным выражением морды, однако Эрик отреагировал так, словно все понял.

- Мое лицо тут совершенно ни при чем! Не такое уж оно и страшное, – в подтверждение своих слов он приподнял маску. Перепуганная кошка пулей вылетела из комнаты. На глаза Призрака навернулись слезы. – Мне все равно, что ты думаешь! Мой психотерапевт говорит, что не следует прислушиваться к негативным мнениям. Вот так-то вот!

Однако особой уверенности в его тоне не было.

**Глава 2: Балерины.**

Устав от домашней тирании своей зверюги, Эрик решил пойти прогуляться. Бодро преодолев хитросплетения своего лабиринта, он поднялся на первый этаж. – Уфф, до чего же тут душно, кондиционер бы не помешал… ах да, их же еще не изобрели… - Он открыл потайную дверь. – А-ах, свежий воздух!

Оглядевшись, он отметил про себя, что очутился в балетной раздевалке. - Ну надо же. Хм, интересно, а куда это все подевались?

Как по команде, в раздевалку стали входить вернувшиеся с репетиции балерины. Эрик повеселел. «Ну вот, - радостно думал он, - можно будет с кем-нибудь подружиться». Призрак пошел вперед, дружески вытянув руку, но поскольку он не удосужился посмотреть, куда идет, то впечатался в здоровущий гардероб.

Гардероб опрокинулся, погребя под собой вошедших балерин. Эрик сконфуженно оттянул пальцем воротничок.

- О, нет! – вскричала одна из балерин.

- Что это было? – громко вопросила другая.

Мэг с интересом выглянула из-под гардероба. - АААААА! _Это Призрак Оперы! Он пришел убить нас всех!_

Лицо Эрика прояснилось, в голове у него сформировался план. - Э… вот именно! Я нарочно это сделал! Муа-ха-ха! – «_Интересно, купятся или нет?»_

- Аааа! Бежим! – возопили девицы и бросились врассыпную. Нескольким не повезло, и они впечатались в стену на пути к выходу.

Плечи Эрика поникли, и он с несчастным видом удалился обратно в свой подземный лабиринт. «Ну, что ж. Может, у психиатра найдется совет и на этот случай…»

**Глава 3: Я весь внимание…**

Эрик обрушился со стропил, с грохотом приземлившись на стол несчастного господина, который едва не подавился своей трубкой. - Привет, Док, - спокойно поздоровался Призрак.

Доктор покачал головой, глядя на разбитую столешницу. - Эрик, сколько раз тебе говорить: приходи ко мне через парадный вход!

Эрик потер лоб. - Я пытался, но привратник дико заверещал и пустился колотить меня палкой.

Доктор вновь покачал головой. - Эрик, а ты не думал сделать пластическую операцию?

Нижняя губа Призрака задрожала. - Но Вы же говорили, что мне не стоит так беспокоиться из-за своей внешности. Вы что же, обманули меня, испугавшись моей репутации маньяка-убийцы?

- Нет, нет, конечно же нет! – Доктор посмотрел на него со слегка натянутой улыбкой. – Так что у тебя стряслось на этот раз? – врач осекся, потом опасливо добавил: - Эрик, если это снова касается твоей кошки…

- Нет, на этот раз мне нужен совет в делах сердечных, – Призрак опустился на кушетку с мечтательным вздохом. – Знаете, есть одна девушка…

- Я весь внимание, – доктор сунул в рот трубку.

- Ну, эту девушку зовут Кристина Дааэ, она хористка из Оперы.

- Хористка? - доктор заинтересованно приподнял бровь. – А сколько этой самой Кристине лет?

- Двадцать или около того, - Эрик пожал плечами, - а что?

- Но _тебе-то_ почти пятьдесят. Довольно трудно построить серьезные отношения, когда у людей так мало общего, тебе не кажется?

- Молчать, - хмуро буркнул Эрик. – Я же злой гений, я с легкостью разрешил эту проблему. – Он с самодовольным видом откинулся на спинку. – Я ей сказал, что я – сверхъестественное существо, командированное ее покойным папенькой.

- Похоже, у этой твоей девицы проблемы с проецированием субъективных желаний во внешний мир, - нахмурился доктор. – Ты не должен морочить ей голову.

- Но я просто хочу нравиться девушкам! – возразил Эрик, утирая глаза платком.

- Сперва ты должен научиться нравиться сам себе.

Эрик неуверенно опустил глаза. - Я… я просто…

- Эрик, ты не должен позволять тем проблемам, что были у тебя с матерью, мешать твоим будущим отношениям.

- Я никогда ее не прощу! - Эрик гневно вскочил. – Она сбежала в Лас-Вегас со стриптизером и бросила меня на произвол судьбы!

Доктор застонал. «Ну вот, опять поканали байки про мать!»

Эрик яростно забегал из угла в угол. - …А когда мне было семь лет, она засунула моего плюшевого мишку в сушилку, и тот развалился на части. Когда я из-за этого расплакался, она заявила, что с нее хватит моих капризов и оправила меня спать без мороженого! А еще, когда мне исполнилось пять…

Доктор перекрестился. «Если он еще раз сюда заявится, я отправлю его к специалисту…»

- Эй, да Вы не слушаете! – Эрик встряхнул психиатра. Откашлявшись, он продолжил свой монолог. – А когда мне было восемь, моего отца посадили в тюрьму за кражу ящика стеклянных дверных ручек…

**Глава 4: Случайная встреча.**

До Эрика наконец дошло, что сочувствия от этого вредного старикашки не дождешься, поэтому он поднялся и решительно покинул кабинет. К сожалению, недавнее столкновение с привратником вылетело у него из головы, и он попытался выйти через главный вход. Привратник снова набросился на Призрака, оглушительно вереща.

- Прекрати! – оттолкнул его Эрик, - Моя кошка меня убьет, если я запачкаю кровью свой лучший плащ!

- Ха! - Привратник яростно замотал головой. – Ты пытаешься задурить мне голову, а стоит мне отвернуться, ты сожрешь мои мозги. На помощь! Кто-нибудь!

- Не бойтесь! Я вас спасу! - к ним подбежал светловолосый парнишка в морской форме. - Э… а кто из вас тут… злодей? – спросил он, в нерешительности переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

- Не я! – заявил Эрик, - это он все начал!

- Не слушайте его! - привратник вновь затряс головой. – Да Вы только посмотрите на него: подозрительный тип в плаще и маске! Конечно же, злодей – это он!

- Ха! Если он – злодей, почему же он еще не открутил Вам голову? Виконта де Шаньи никому не обвести вокруг пальца! – и блондин оглушил привратника, хватив того по макушке.

- Спасибо за помощь, парень, - Эрик дружески потряс ему руку, - Приятно, что не все покупаются на расхожий стереотип злодея.

- Не стоит благодарности, - отмахнулся виконт. – Если я совершу двадцать добрых дел, мой старший брат перенесет время отбоя с восьми тридцати на восемь сорок пять. – Он пожал руку Эрика. – Рад с Вами познакомиться. О, а зачем Вам маска? – Глаза его загорелись. - О! Я знаю! Вы - Алый Первоцвет, правда?

Лицо Эрика приобрело кислое выражение. - Разве ты меня не узнаешь? Я – Призрак Оперы.

- Хм. Впервые слышу. Я – Рауль де Шаньи, но друзья зовут меня Уолли.

Эрик счел нужным представиться. - Эрик Дж. Хинкельмайер к твоим услугам.

Рауль радостно запрыгал на месте. - О, я Вас все-таки знаю! Вы – Ангел Музыки, о котором вечно трындит Кристина!

- Ну, не сказать, чтобы прям так уж ангел, - вздохнул Эрик. – Но ты же знаешь Кристину. – Они оба устало кивнули. – Кстати, а _откуда_ ты знаешь Кристину?

- Она – моя девушка.

- Что? – Призрак удивленно вздернул бровь. – Ты ошибаешься, Кристина – _моя _девушка.

Рауль озадаченно нахмурился. - Нет-нет-нет. Кристина – _моя_ девушка.

- Полагаю, Вы заблуждаетесь, месье!

- Уверяю Вас, это не так!

- Ну ладно, - Эрик недобро прищурился, – думаю, существует только один способ разрешить это разногласие.

- Согласен, - кивнул Рауль. – Спросим ее, пусть она и решает.

- Именно, - Призрак хлопнул виконта по спине, - мальчик, ты будто читаешь мои мысли.

- Тогда едем в Оперу, можно воспользоваться экипажем моего брата. О, и обязательно покажите мне, где Вы достали свой клевый злодейский плащ! Мне так нравится, как он развевается на ходу.

- Благодарю за комплимент. Его выбрала моя кошка. Она всегда сама за меня выбирает, что мне надеть.

- Хм, похоже на моего братца. Он такооой строгий, - Рауль закатил глаза.

- Правда? Думаю, нам с тобой будет, о чем поговорить…

**Глава 5: Кхм… противостояние.**

Эрик и его новый приятель вывалились из экипажа, оживленно обмениваясь душещипательными рассказами о своих домашних тиранах.

- А однажды она велела вернуться к десяти, я сказал: ни за что, и она на целый час поставила меня в угол!

- Да, чувак, это жесть…

- Уолли, нам сюда, - Эрик потянул своего знакомого за рукав. Он указал на потайную дверь. – Так можно сократить путь и попасть к Кристине, не наткнувшись на истошно вопящих балерин!

Призрак и его… э… соперник наконец очутились по ту сторону зеркала. Рауль явно был впечатлен. - Ух ты, зеркальный коридор. Мы что, в парке аттракционов?

- Нет, это мой дом.

- Круто!

Услышав это, Эрик повеселел. - Правда? А Надир все талдычит, что пастельные тона смотрелись бы лучше. – Он открыл зеркало, и их глазам предстала Кристина в процессе смены костюма.

Она взвизгнула и скрылась за ширмой. - Боже, Эрик, ты умеешь стучать?!

- Нет, - тот потер затылок, на котором четко обозначились шишки от недавней стычки с привратником. – Я хорошо усвоил урок насчет традиционного способа входить в помещения.

Тут Кристина заметила Рауля и вновь завизжала. - Что ты здесь делаешь? - Она подбежала к нему, заслоняя его собой. – Беги, любимый! Скорей, пока Призрак не заметил тебя и окончательно не сошел с ума от ревности!

Рауль стряхнул ее с себя. - Да брось, Кристина, не кипеши.

- Да, Кристина, не пытайся сбить нас с толку. Мы знаем, что ты нам изменяла!

- А?

- Хватит валять дурочку! - Рауль подошел к Эрику и встал с ним плечом к плечу. - Выбирай: он или я?

- Да, - кивнул Эрик, - нам нужны моногамные отношения!

Кристина в изумлении схватилась за голову. - Вы не должны были объединяться против меня! - Она подошла к Эрику. - Милый, ты же мой загадочный соблазнитель, помнишь? - Затем она похлопала по руке Рауля. - А ты, лапушка, – мой рыцарь в сверкающих доспехах. - Она достала из ящика набор пистолетов. - А теперь давайте, бейтесь не дуэли, как положено правильным героям романа.

Рауль неохотно взялся за пистолет. - Ну… раз уж ты так настаиваешь…

- Хватит, Кристина! Мы с Уолли теперь друзья, - возмутился Эрик, - нет никакой нужды прибегать к насилию.

Кристина посмотрела на него, раскрыв рот. - _Нет нужды прибегать к насилию? И какой же ты после этого соблазнитель?!_ - она топнула ногой. – Давайте, стреляйтесь!

Эрик отвернулся, не желая долее выслушивать этот бред. - Мне пора. Уолли, попытайся ее утихомирить, ладно? - Он нырнул обратно за зеркало, раздумывая над тем, не стоит ли показать Кристину Доку.

**Глава 6: Развязка**

- Эрик? – дарога, одетый в черный сюртук и с парой букетиков хомячкового размера под мышкой, нерешительно постучал в дверь. – Эрик, у тебя там все хорошо? – В ответ послышался оглушительный грохот, сопровождаемый громким чихом. Надир нахмурился и заглянул в дверь.

Он обнаружил Призрака на полу рядом с камерой пыток, с рукой на панели рычагов. Когда Надир услышал доносящиеся изнутри крики «Эрик! Эрик!», он запаниковал и оттащил Призрака от камеры. - Эрик, что ты творишь?» - спросил он, кивая в сторону камеры. _«Так и знал, что не стоило дарить ему на Новый Год конструктор «Умелые ручки»._

Эрик озадаченно заморгал. - Э, Надир, мне правда стоит вернуться к пыточной камере.

Надир яростно замотал головой. - Нет. Оставайся здесь, а я пойду притащу таран.

- Э, Надир, а не проще нажать кнопку «открыть дверь»? – предложил Призрак, тыкая в эту самую кнопку.

В ответ из камеры вывалился в высшей степени запыленный Рауль. Рукава у него были закатаны, а в руке он держал гаечный ключ. - АПЧХИ! Да уж, пыльно у тебя тут. Ну все, кореш, кажись, готово.

Эрик указал на Надира. - Уолли, это Надир. Дарога, это мой новый друг Рауль, виконт де Шаньи. Он помогает мне отремонтировать мою самодельную систему безопасности, будь она неладна.

- О, - пролепетал Надир в явном замешательстве. – Э… ну, тогда все в порядке.

- Да, - кивнул Эрик. – Теперь домушникам сюда не забраться. – Он вздохнул. – Но посмотри на нас, мы все покрыты пылью и перемазаны средством для чистки духовок.

- Да, - кивнул Рауль, пьяно покачиваясь из стороны с сторону, - сажу оно отчистило, но кажись, я надышался парами. – Глаза его закатились, и он осел на пол.

- Так, так, - Эрик вернул его в вертикальное положение, - Рауль, не время падать в обморок. Мы же сегодня встречаемся с Кристиной в ее гримерке, она обещала определиться, на кого падет ее выбор, помнишь? Пойдем, переоденемся во что-нибудь, - он потащил полубессознательного виконта в дом. За ними по пятам шла кошка. Она сердито шипела.

- Нет, - нахмурился Призрак, - мы не запачкаем лучший ковер сажей. Не запачкаем! НЕ ЗАПАЧКАЕМ!

Надир бросился за ними, таща за собой в высшей степени изумленного незнакомца. - Эрик, Уолли, вернитесь! Мне нужно вас кое кому представить.

Рауль с Эриком вернулись в прихожую уже во фраках. - Прости, сейчас не до тебя. Мы торопимся на свидание к нашей девушке.

Надир поволок своего приятеля следом за ними. - Ребята, вернитесь! Этот чудак обещал мне пять франков, если я покажу ему фрика! _Ребята!_

Эрик вел Рауля по коридорам лабиринта, полностью игнорируя Надира и его клиента. - Посмотрим… какая из этих дверей ведет в гримерку Кристины?

- Не знаю, - Рауль распахнул одну из дверей. За ней оказался Пианжи, распевающий арию в костюме кота. Рауль чуть не поперхнулся, качая головой. – Ну и придурок. Да где ж это видано, чтоб кошки пели?

- Ошиблись дверью. – Эрик открыл еще одну. Однако стоило ему заглянуть внутрь, как он в ужасе отпрыгнул назад и поспешно захлопнул ее. – ЧУР МЕНЯ!

- Что там такое? – Рауль попытался увидеть, что же так напугало Эрика, но тот навалился на приятеля всем телом.

- Нет! – возопил Эрик, - Это гримерка Карлотты! Напомни мне забить досками этот вход. – Он заглянул в третью дверь – Ага, мы на месте. – Они с Раулем сунули головы в проем, оставшись незамеченными Кристиной, которая сидела за туалетным столиком вместе с… Фирмином?

Озадаченные, Эрик с Раулем прислушались к их разговору. «…Я тебя тоже люблю, Фирмин, лапушка. А теперь иди, пока Андре не застал нас вместе, а то он закатит такой скандал!»

Фирмин, весь в следах от губной помады, зарумянился и глупо хихикнул. - Конечно, моя дорогая.

Кристина проводила его к двери. - Вот и умница. Увидимся сегодня вечером в…

Она осеклась, когда в дверь с букетом в руке ввалился Андре. - Кристина? Дорогая, может, нам удастся провести вместе пару минут, пока не вернулся мой чертов партнер и… - тут он заметил Фирмина. – Эй, а он что тут делает?

Фирмин смерил его гневным взглядом. - Все кончено, Андре. Теперь Кристина любит меня. - Он подтолкнул Кристину. - Давай же, скажи ему!

- Ну же, мальчики, - захихикала та, - если вы хотите выяснить отношения, придется устроить дуэль. - Она вновь вытащила из ящика пистолеты, попискивая от восторга. - Мм, это так волнующе! - Она всучила пистолеты управляющим и деловито проинструктировала: - Так, мальчики, расходимся на десять шагов, стреляемся до первой крови. Давайте же, чего тянуть! Цигель, цигель, ай-лю-лю!

Эрик с Раулем в полнейшем недоумении ввалились в дверь. - Кристина! - осуждающе нахмурился Эрик. – Ты и этих двоих водишь за нос?

- Хмм… - Кристина заметно занервничала, - вот ведь как неудобно вышло. Никак не могла подумать, что все одновременно тут соберетесь.

Рауль покачал головой. - Зачем тебе это, Кристина?

Та пожала плечами. - Не знаю. Мой психиатр, Док, говорит, что дело в заниженной самооценке.

Эрик вздохнул. - Это не повод разбивать сердца четверым мужчинам!

- Э… - Кристина опустила глаза, - пятерым, если честно.

- Пятерым?

Дверь вновь распахнулась, и вошел Филипп де Шаньи. - О, Кристина, mon cher, я не знал, что у тебя сегодня вечеринка!

Фирмин обменялся раздраженным взглядом с Андре. - Ну, что ж, - вздохнул он, - может, та девица из «Мисс Сайгон» не откажется от парочки кавалеров?

Эрик и Рауль посмотрели друг на друга, пожимая плечами. - Ладно,- заявил Эрик, - пойду посмотрю, как мой темный, мрачный, загадочный имидж понравится балеринам. Эй, Уолли, пойдешь со мной?

Рауль размашисто обнял его за плечи. - Я с тобой, приятель! - И они направились к комнатам балерин. Пару минут спустя в коридоре раздались громкие девичьи вопли, сопровождаемые мужским голосом, в котором слышался смех: - Ну, ну, девочки, хватит уже притворяться недотрогами!

Надир со своим приятелем все еще стояли в дверях. Тот шлепнул дарогу по лбу. - Идиот! И за это ты зарядил мне пять франков? Да я в жизни не видел худшего шоу фриков! - Он в сердцах вылетел в коридор. _«Придется хорошенько потрудиться, чтобы слепить из этого приличную историю!»_

- Эй, постойте! А как же мои деньги, месье Леру?

**КОНЕЦ**


End file.
